


despacito

by Lucidprince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Drugs, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Shit, Oral Sex, Smut, and sex, especially sex, high girlfriends ft cuddling, satya has probably smoked weed before, she shows satya a good ass time, smoking weed, sombra is gay and horny, top!sombra, uhhhh idk how to tag smut because ive never done this before uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidprince/pseuds/Lucidprince
Summary: sombra stays the night and spices up things





	despacito

The soft blue light coming from the window shone over the two women entangled in a bed covered by white, silky sheets. Their breaths were soft, eyes closed and bodies warm. Thick, curly and faded purple hair splayed over deep and soft brown. The colors coordinated in a delicate harmony. 

Sombra usually didn't stay overnight, only for security reasons, but when she did she loved nothing more than waking up beside the woman she adored most. She loved how the sun's gentle rays grazed over the glowing, dark skin of the doe-like architect. She loved how peaceful her girlfriend looked in her arms sound asleep and she loved how she had felt when she kept Satya close to her. 

The hacker didn't sleep much, in fact, she was more of an insomniac than anything. But, for some reason, she could always sleep longer when she had the architect in her embrace. Satya had an immense effect on her and she knew as much, too. Satya always made sure her girlfriend was eating properly, sleeping well and such. Sombra loved it, she felt important for once. 

Sombra had awoke like she usually would, but she woke up earlier than planned and sighed softly. She looked down at the female in her arms and smiled, putting a hand on her cheek and caressing it lightly with her thumb. Satya leaned into her touch, even in her sleep and it made the hacker's heart melt all over again. "Te amo." She said softly, kissing the Indian woman's forehead before carefully navigating herself out of the other woman's grasp. She pulled the blanket up a little more to Satya's shoulder before making her way into the bathroom. 

The Latina washed her face and brushed her teeth with the face wash and extra toothush Satya had supplied her with. She combed through her hair, making sure it wasn't tangled before she dampened it with lukewarm water to keep the frizz down. She cleaned up her mess and while she did so, she heard soft rustling of bedsheets coming from the room connected to the bathroom. She chuckled lightly before she made her way back to Satya, making sure to turn off the lights in the bathroom before she did. 

Satya was sitting up on her knees, her long hair cascading around her like a delicate waterfall. She had a light blue silk nightgown on and the strap on the left side fell silently off of her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend who had made her way back into the room. "Amore, what are you doing up?" Sombra asked, gently brushing her knuckles against the Indian woman's cheek. Satya responded by clasping her hand over Sombra's and batting her eyelashes sleepily, "I missed you.." She said softly. Sleepy Satya was about as needy as a child. Sombra smiled and kissed the other female's forehead, "I was only gone for a few minutes, babe." 

Satya didn't say anything and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her lover and pressing her face into the fabric of Sombra's crop top, just below her breasts. Silently, the Latina ran a hand through the Indian woman's soft strands of deep brown hair. She was smiling as she did so, adoring how her sleepy lover clung to her. "It's been a while since I stayed the night." Sombra stated as she continued to play with Satya's hair. "I missed it." 

It's been a while since they've had any type of intimate action as well. Sombra didn't mind, though. She loved Satya and if the architect wasn't it the mood to do anything of the sort, she didn't plan on pushing her to do so. As of recently, she knew Vaswani had tons of projects she worked on. While she knew not to overwork herself, Satya was still stressed to hell and back and Sombra could only watch from a small distance. Again, she didn't want to push her into anything. 

What kicked Sombra out of her trance was the pair of slim hands making their way down her back and to her ass. She bit her lip as her ass was squeezed and she was pulled closer. She moved her hands from the top of Satya's head to the back. The Indian woman hummed with content as she moved her head up to Sombra's right breast, teasing it through the fabric with her tongue, receiving a gentle tug of her hair in return. 

Satya looked up at her lover with a sleepy, but mischievous, smile on her face. Sombra ran a hand through the younger woman's hair. "I have a question that might ruin the mood or spice things up." She said as the Indian woman stood on her knees to get closer to her face. The Mexican woman bit her lip as she looked down at Vaswani's who had just asked what the question was. "Maybe we can, uh, wait just a little.." The brunette trailed off, leaning into her lover who was leaning into her. 

They kissed and it felt like a slice of heaven was given to her. Their lips connected like puzzle pieces; perfectly and beautifully. Satya grazed her tongue across Sombra's bottom lip lightly and the response was the one thing she needed most. The older woman parted her lips and tilted her head to allow their tongues to dance to their lustful needs. She rested her arms on the younger woman's shoulders and pressed their chests together, loving the way Satya's bigger breasts felt against her smaller ones. 

Sombra then pulled away, drawing a whiny moan-like sound from the woman clinging to her. "Mm, I really have to ask that question, linda." She murmured as Satya pressed a few delicate kisses to her lips. The Indian woman sighed softly, nuzzling her lover's nose as she sat back down on her knees, putting her hands on her lap. "What might that question be?" Satya asked, tilting her head and lifting up her gown slowly. 

As Sombra went to speak she noticed what Satya was doing and swallowed thickly, trying to get her thoughts in order before she spoke, "Would you ever, maybe, try smoking weed?" She asked and Satya stopped lifting her gown and looked Sombra directly in the eye. "Why?" 

The Latina sighed softly before she sat in Satya's lap, facing her with her legs on either side of the taller woman. "Because I know how stressed you've been lately, and while I certainly would love to treat you to a few nights of mind-blowing sex, I want you to just, forget about your projects and responsibilities for at least tonight." Sombra said to her, placing a hand on her cheek, which Satya leaned into, closing her eyes as if in thought. "You don't have to if you really don't want to, Satya. It's just an idea I had in mi-"

"-I'll do it." Satya interrupted, opening her eyes and looking up at the woman she just suprised with her answer. "You sure?" Sombra asked, her light purple eyes filling up with slight suprise. The Indian woman hummed, nodding and looking directly at her lover's lips. The older woman smirked and rested her arms lazily on the younger woman's shoulders. She leaned into Satya, pressing swift, soft kisses against her lips. Satya tried to deepen the kiss, but Sombra pulled away with a soft laugh. 

"Ah, ah. Not yet, bonita." She said as she stood, gaining a whine from her girlfriend. The shorter woman held out her hand and grinned, "Come with me." 

Satya took her hand in a gentle grasp and stood, the moonlight behind her that was tinted blue only making her seem like more of a goddess than she actually was. Sombra winked and lead her to the living room where her small bag was laying over the couch. 

She sat her girlfriend down and pulled a joint and a lighter out of her bag and eyed Satya once more before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this, Satya? I don't want you to feel pressured." Sombra said as she sat on the taller woman's left thigh. "Isn't that supposed to make me feel less pressured, if not at all?" The Indian woman said as she pointed at the joint in her girlfriend's hand, making her chuckle. 

"I'm serious, though. I need verbal confirmation that you wanna do this or I'll put it away." Sombra said as she looked into Satya's brown eyes, awaiting an answer. Satya smiled as she nodded, "Yes, Sombra. I would like to smoke an illegal drug with you and then have 'mind-blowing sex' after." Satya laughed, "Ooh, and if I remember correctly, I can forget about all of my responsibilities that took me away from you for at least a day." 

Sombra chuckled as she lit the joint in her hand, "I really am rubbing off on you." She said as she put the joint between her lips and took a long drag, pulling it out and sucking in a bit of fresh air before she exhaled. She didn't blow it in Satya's face, instead she leaned her head back and blew upwards toward the perfect white ceiling. She looked back down at her girlfriend, "My guess is you don't know how to smoke?" 

Satya blushed and bit her lip, looking away from Sombra. The older female chuckled and gently grabbed her chin and forced the younger one to look at her. "It's aight, bonita. I'll teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two part thing and i will only post the second one if this gets a lot of love ;;;)


End file.
